Night Shift
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Los recuerdos de aquella noche que él mismo ha decidido denominar inconclusa siguen latentes en la memoria de Tsukishima, hincándole las sienes de vez en cuando, instalándose en lo profundo de su pecho. Son frescos, como si hubieran sido de lo más recientes. Agridulces, como todo lo que tiene que ver con él. Kuroo Tetsuro. / Lime. AU!Médico. KuroTsuki. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu es de Furudate-sensei.

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi hermosa senpai, Lau (Harurueri), por el intercambio de fin de año del grupo KuroTsuki~BokuAka del wha. Senpai: Gracias por pedir KuroTsuki. Me hizo mucha ilusión poder escribir de ellos y en este contexto que tanto nos llena la cabeza, así que es especialmente para ti «3

 **Advertencias:** Lime. AU: médicos (?).

 **Dato importante antes de empezar:** Los Residentes Médicos se denominan comúnmente por la R seguida del número del año que van cursando. Un residente de primer año se llamaría R1; el de segundo, R2… y así sucesivamente, dependiendo de la especialidad médica y su duración. Mayoritariamente, son los residentes de cierto año los que se encargan de instruir a los de un año inferior. _Cirugía General_ , en mi país, duraría entr años, dependiendo de si se realice o no la jefatura del 5° año, así que me adecué a lo que conozco. Acá también le llamamos «Urgencias» a lo que sería la Sala de Emergencias en sí.

* * *

 **Night Shift**

—capítulo único—

 _by **N** oe **S** weetway_

.

.

.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche que él mismo ha decidido denominar _«inconclusa»_ siguen latentes en la memoria de Tsukishima, hincándole las sienes de vez en cuando, instalándose en lo profundo de su pecho. Son frescos, como si hubieran sido de lo más recientes. Agridulces, como todo lo que tiene que ver con _él_.

Kuroo Tetsurou solía ser más que un simple senpai de la universidad para Kei. Era más bien algo así como un _maestro_ del cual aprender. Y no es como si estuviera exagerando al decirlo. Es que justamente Tsukishima lo conoció de esa manera cuando recién se estaba mudando con todos sus bártulos a la _gran ciudad_ , con motivo de examinarse e ingresar a la facultad de medicina más grande y prestigiosa del país. Lo conoció como un gran tutor… aunque no desde el principio, claro está.

La primera impresión que Tsukishima tuvo de él no pudo haber sido peor.

Kei se encontraba desempacando en su nueva habitación, profundamente cansado a causa del trajín del viaje y harto de ignorar las múltiples llamadas que llevaban haciéndole su madre y su hermano mayor —seguramente, para cerciorarse de que hubiera llegado bien— en lo que iba de la tarde, por lo que solo tenía ganas de terminar de ordenar, contestar alguna de esas jodidas llamadas de una vez por todas y arrojarse de pleno sobre el futón para echarse una buena siesta, que tanto le hacía falta. Así que oír todo ese griterío proveniente de habitaciones contiguas no era exactamente lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, pues solo exacerbaba el insoportable dolor de cabeza que ya tenía desde que llegó al lugar (y que lo estaba por matar).

Se debatió durante varios minutos el ir o no a pedir el bendito silencio, pero finalmente decidió que sí, puesto que no parecía que alguien más fuera a hacerlo pronto, lo que significaba que los vecinos, o no estaban en casa, o ya se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de bullicio —Kei rogaba que fuera lo primero porque de lo contrario, le quedaba mucho por sufrir—. Lo que no esperó fue que, al abrir la puerta y apenas asomarse al pasillo, le iba a suceder semejante cosa.

Un golpe en la cara y toda la parte frontal del torso había alertado a Tsukishima de que alguien acababa de chocar contra él. Y ese alguien, además, no llevaba puesto nada más que una pequeña toalla liada alrededor de su cintura. Traía el pelo mojado y aplastado, y una expresión de lo más extraña en el rostro. Estaba pálido. Como si fuera a morirse o algo similar.

Kei podía jurar que ese sujeto no se habría dado cuenta de que habían chocado, si no fuera por el daño que se hizo, pues terminó cayendo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Agh, maldita sea. Perdón. Perdón. En serio —se disculpaba repetidas veces, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie—. Yo… tengo un grave problema con esto.

En ese entonces, el rubio había sido muy duro con él. Y es que lo había hecho enojar muchísimo porque, nada más al segundo de que Kuroo lograra incorporarse, Bokuto (quien, cuando eso, a Tsukishima le pareció que se trataba de simplemente un tipo extraño con el pelo de dos colores y cejas de idiota) apareció por la puerta de una habitación cercana, alegando que fue todo un malentendido y que lo que _un tal Akaashi_ había visto se había tratado de una simple cucaracha y no de una araña, como habían creído en un principio.

—Maldición, Bokuto, no me jodas. Sabes bien que les tengo un jodido pavor —había regañado el pelinegro, antes de girarse hacia Tsukishima y observarlo, avergonzado—. Tú te acabas de mudar, ¿verdad? Ah, discúlpame. Estos idiotas me jugaron una broma. Es una fobia a las arañas y…-

—¿Te parece que me importa?

 _Okay_. Desde el inicio supo que sus palabras no habían sido precisamente las más amables —de hecho, estaba seguro de que fueron las más groseras del universo—, pero en ese momento le valió madres. Estaba tan molesto que solo pudo escupir eso, antes de dar media vuelta y, de un portazo, encerrarse de lleno en su habitación. Sin llegar a ver la expresión que pudieron haber colocado esos dos.

El karma no tardó en pasarle la cuenta, por desgracia, porque lo siguiente que le sucedió fue que un grupo de aproximadamente quince compañeros a los que acababa de conocer en el curso preparatorio le ofrecieron estudiar con ellos y adelantarse algunas clases al programa, especialmente en las materias que eran no solo leídas, sino que además requerían ser explicadas por alguien más (como Biología, por ejemplo), para poder terminar el temario a tiempo y sin desesperarse, con profesores particulares que iban a conseguir de por ahí. Dichos maestros habían resultado ser los propios estudiantes de la universidad que ya estaban cursando la carrera, lo cual no logró convencerlo de buenas a primeras, pero _de acuerdo_.

 _«Yo prefiero que me enseñe un estudiante, Tsukishima-kun, te lo digo en serio porque ellos, más que nadie, saben cómo es el examen y qué se debe priorizar. Además, seguro que tienen algunas mañas para enseñarnos, por eso pedimos tanta confidencialidad a todos los que incluimos en este grupo de estudio»,_ le había dicho un compañero y Tsukishima —a duras penas, la verdad— estaba terminando de creérselo por completo, cuando se reunieron en casa de otro compañero y resultó ser que el _'profesor'_ que iba a explicarles Biología Molecular era nada más y nada menos que el vecino idiota que se había estrellado contra él hacía menos de una semana.

Y Kei maldijo de mil maneras cuando el muchacho le clavó la mirada y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, frente a todos. Empezó a odiarlo un poquito más, si acaso era posible. ¿Qué podía enseñarles un tipo tan patético como él, que temía a unas tontas arañas y salía al pasillo del apartamento en paños menores? Él creía que nada.

—¡Oh, tú! —lo peor fue que lo señaló con el dedo, como emocionado, ante la atenta mirada de todos. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Ocho años?

—¿Se conocen? —había cuestionado el compañero de Tsukishima, totalmente extrañado.

—Bueno-

—No.

Tsukishima siguió siendo duro. Tanto, que estuvo sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de retirarse del lugar antes de que empezara la clase. Pero bueno. Tampoco quiso ser tan insolente, así que se aguantó las ganas de tirarle algo contra el rostro, aunque el hecho de que el mayor no dejara de observarlo mientras preparaba todo el material de clase lo estuviera por sacar de quicio.

De pronto, fue como si se pusiera serio. Se presentó como Kuroo Tetsurou, un estudiante de tercer año de medicina al que le encantaba enseñar Biología, y dijo que iba a ayudarlos todo lo que pudiera a lo largo del año y que esperaba de corazón que todos ellos pudieran ser admitidos dentro de la universidad. Después de eso, sin más, empezó la clase. Y Tsukishima no pudo verse más impactado.

Kuroo no era para nada el imbécil que él había creído. La facilidad con la que les contaba aquellos datos científicos, como si se tratara de un simple cuento de hadas, era alucinante. Sin darse cuenta, Kei acababa de fijar muchos más conocimientos que cuando se puso a leer ese enorme libro, el día anterior. Como si se le iluminara la mente. Todo parecía más fácil.

A regañadientes, tuvo que admitir internamente que desde ese momento como que empezó a _admirarlo_.

Lo que siguió después… fue historia.

Las repetidas clases a lo largo de los dos primeros meses habían hecho que Kei se sintiera motivado y quisiera leer cada día un poco más. Ya estaba poniéndose a investigar cosas de otros libros y artículos de internet. Deseando realmente formar parte de la carrera y… y solo quizá conocer a Kuroo un poco más.

Porque el mencionado _tutor_ no volvió a hablarle directamente durante las clases, pero sí lo miraba de tanto en tanto. Y más cuando hacía preguntas sobre la clase para cerciorarse de que hubieran aprendido. Tsukishima empezaba a inquietarse. Eran vecinos, después de todo; si acaso decidieran reunirse fuera del horario acostumbrado, solo ellos dos, Kei sabía que iba a poder preguntarle todo lo que le viniera en mente acerca de la materia, el examen de admisión, la carrera, todo. Pero _ni loco_ iba a ir por cuenta propia a _hacer las paces_ , o algo parecido.

 _«¡Pero es tu culpa! Debes disculparte tú»_ , le había dicho Yamaguchi una vez, cuando Kei decidió ir a Miyagi un fin de semana, a visitar a sus padres. Se cuestionó mentalmente cuándo había decidido contarle esa estupidez a su pecoso amigo, pues sabía de antemano que este no iba a estar de su lado en una situación semejante.

Y, _bueno_ , el destino (o el karma, o lo que sea) terminó haciendo de las suyas, nuevamente.

Porque una vez, en plena clase con Kuroo, cuando se distrajo un poco, observando a escondidas su móvil, terminó reproduciendo por accidente la nota de voz que Yamaguchi acababa de enviarle, en la que le gritaba algo como _«¡Tsukkiiiii! ¡Yachi-san y yo al fin tendremos una cita! ¡Ah, estoy tan feliz!»_ , atrayendo una vez más la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Kuroo, y queriendo que lo tragara la tierra.

La consecuencia de ese vergonzoso hecho fue que, al día siguiente, nada más toparse con Kuroo en el pasillo del apartamento éste le sonriera, después de mucho, y le dijera, en un tono socarrón algo como:

—Oh, mira nada más a qué extremo tuvimos que llegar para que me enterara al fin el nombre de mi vecino. ¿No es algo grosero luego de casi tres meses, _Tsukki_?

—No me llames así —fue lo que pudo decir, después de haber exhalado—. _Kuroo-san_.

Kei no supo exactamente qué, pero algo dentro de él hizo que ya no lo rechazara ni que se molestara con él, a pesar de que se notaba que el hombre no trataba más que meterse con él, provocándolo y haciéndolo enojar, tal vez buscando otra reacción tosca de su parte. ¿Qué? ¿Era un maldito masoquista o algo?

 _Es solo un idiota._

—Tsukishima Kei —terminó presentándose, mirada estoica y voz neutra—, ese es mi nombre.

El otro solo ensanchó la sonrisa que traía en ese momento.

—Lo averigüé hace tiempo, ¿sabes? —soltó, antes de caminar hacia su dormitorio—. Me sigue pareciendo que Tsukki suena mejor.

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

 _Muy idiota._

Si en ese momento le hubieran pedido a Kei que definiera a Kuroo, solo eso hubiera dicho.

Y con el correr del tiempo, comprobó que la insolencia de Kuroo no tenía límites.

A saber cómo, pero Tsukishima terminó dejando que Kuroo lo arrastrara a su cuarto un viernes a la noche —en vez de darle el ejemplo de ponerse a estudiar, porque el examen de admisión se acercaba— y lo presentara a Bokuto y Akaashi, para después ofrecerle acompañarlos y beberse unas cuantas latas de cerveza, para variar un poco. Él prefería no beber alcohol, pero accedió a permanecer sentado y observar las locuras de los otros en un pequeño rincón de la habitación.

Y todo el entusiasmo que desprendían era algo fastidioso, mas no por eso menos interesante.

Tetsurou esa vez se vio más eufórico que nunca, y todo tuvo sentido para Kei cuando el llamado Akaashi (que ya de buenas a primeras le cayó mejor que el otro par, por ser en esencia el más _cuerdo_ ) le comentó que, al parecer, Kuroo acababa de aprobar todo _definitivamente_ , de modo que quedaba en completa libertad por ese año.

—No lo creerías, pero Kuroo-san de verdad se la pasa estudiando —le dijo el pelinegro aquella vez—. Bokuto-san aprecia mucho ese esfuerzo, por eso venimos a celebrar con él cada que logra algo. Han sido amigos desde siempre.

No fue sino hasta un par de _reuniones_ más (todavía no entiende por qué siguió yendo allí) con ellos tres, que Tsukishima terminó dándose cuenta de que Bokuto y Akaashi estaban saliendo. Sí, como pareja. Y aunque al principio le supo un poco impactante, ya después terminó aceptándolo y viéndolo de manera natural.

Y sopesando que quizá él...

 _No, no_.

Y así llegó el día del examen de admisión en el cual Kei, merecidamente, consiguió quedar entre los cinco primeros. Está de más decir que _esos tres_ le organizaron una no despampanante, pero muy significativa celebración. Había bocadillos, alcohol (en demasía) e, incluso, un pastel enorme.

Aun así, Tsukishima prefirió ir a dormir temprano esa noche, pues al día siguiente su familia debía caerle de visita, y por nada del mundo quería que lo pillaran con resaca. No obstante, contrario a otras veces, se disculpó y les agradeció el gesto. Al parecer ninguno se lo había esperado, porque los tres habían quedado boquiabiertos y con la expresión de retrasados.

—¡Espera, Tsukki! —Kuroo lo alcanzó antes de que se encerrara en su habitación—. Al menos quédate con esto —le susurró, entregándole un pequeño muffin de fresas que él mismo se había encargado de hornear con la ayuda de Bokuto—. Felicidades otra vez. Te mereces esto y mucho más, eres un genio total.

Esa fue la primera vez que algo se rompió dentro del rubio.

—Kuroo-san… —tenía sus ojos oscuros puestos sobre él y a Kei le daba mucha vergüenza tener que decirlo. Pero no iba a ser desconsiderado. Al menos, no por esa vez—. Gracias por todo. me seguiré esforzando dentro. Esto es gran parte gracias a ti.

—Tsu…kki.

Tsukki iba a preguntar qué había hecho o dicho mal, cuando vio que los ojos del mayor se cristalizaban. Pero calló al segundo en que lo tuvo contra su cuerpo. Kuroo lo había atrapado en un abrazo furtivo, mientras se sobaba la nariz, y Tsukishima no había sabido cómo corresponder al abrazo, así que solo pudo quedarse quieto, mientras soltaba alguna que otra risita, lo que solo había dejado más pasmado al mayor.

 _Eres un sensiblón, Kuroo-san. Y más idiota que nunca._

Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Tsukishima se veía enfrascado más y más en todo lo que tenía que ver con Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi.

Tanto… que llegó un punto en el que supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y es así como volvemos al inicio. A la noche _inconclusa_.

Sucedió cuando Kei estaba cursando el tercer año de la carrera. Tetsurou iba ya por el último. Y se conocían mejor. Tsukishima podía alegar que ya se sabía todos los puntos clave que definían a Kuroo. Como tutor, como estudiante, como persona. Tenía distintas facetas, como todos, y él había visto un poco de cada una.

Como tutor era algo estricto (y todavía recordaba esa experiencia del año en que cursó el probatorio de ingreso, cuando recibió su ayuda). Explicaba los distintos procesos una y otra vez, hasta que absolutamente todos sus alumnos respondieran que sí a la clásica pregunta de «¿están entendiendo?». Una vez que ello ocurría, se le daba por elegir _dedocráticamente_ a cualquiera de los presentes y le hacía preguntas sobre lo que acababa de explicar. Era muy insistente con que todos aprendieran de verdad.

Como estudiante era muy susceptible al estrés, quizá más que cualquier otro compañero. Se esforzaba muchísimo en mantener sus notas promedio y eso le costaba numerosos desvelos y algún que otro sacrificio doloroso, como quedarse en casa a estudiar en vez de asistir a alguna fiesta o de observar algún partido de fútbol importantísimo. Si no conseguía lo que se proponía, se le daba por andar de deprimido durante casi una semana. «Juntarse mucho con Bokuto-san es contagioso», solía decir Keiji, y los dos implicados se ponían a protestar.

Como persona… era tan _variable_. Dependiendo del rol que cumplía claro.

Kuroo era un excelente amigo, eso sí. Llamaba a su amigo de infancia, Kozume Kenma, al menos dos veces por semana, para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo y cumpliera con sus responsabilidades y no fuera consumido por esos múltiples videojuegos que, según Kuroo, _lo traían loco_. Por otro lado, se veía envuelto siempre en las ridiculeces de Bokuto, y todo _con tal de verlo feliz_ (qué mentira más atroz, era obvio que se involucraba por su cuenta o porque le divertía hacerlo). Además, nunca negaría ningún favor a nadie y, si estuviera en sus manos ayudar a alguien, sin dudas vería la forma de hacerlo.

Con respecto a su familia, era muy atento también.

En cuanto al amor… corría el rumor de que no era muy _benévolo_ que se diga.

—Ah, maldición, Kuroo, ¡si vas a traer a una chica a tu apartamento, por lo menos asegúrate de dejar todo en orden después! —lo reprendía Bokuto, quien era medio maniático de la limpieza.

Tsukishima cometió el error de comentárselo a Yamaguchi. No solo las andanzas de Kuroo, sino también todo lo que a él mismo le producía pensar en ello. Todo el tinte melancólico que lo dominaba cuando se imaginaba al pelinegro con alguna chica en su habitación. Cómo se lo imaginaba haciéndose el simpático y lanzando frases ridículas en doble sentido, en plan de flirteo. Lo patético que podría verse cuando la otra persona no sonriera y le dijera «¿qué?, eso se supone que sea gracioso». Que daría lo que fuera por verle el rostro de retrasado haciendo mohines infantiles, o por escuchar su voz en un tono una milésima más grave.

Que con voz calmada le susurrara al oído todo lo que quería hacerle.

En realidad, no le dijo nada a Tadashi más que «dicen que no se toma a nadie en serio, pero no sé si creerlo», para luego quedarse callado, cavilando en todo lo anterior.

—Ah, estás jodido —había dicho el pecoso, y las mejillas de Kei se tiñeron d carmín cuando el rubio sopesó cuánto tiempo pudo haber durado su ensoñación—. Nunca antes habías hablado así de una persona. Nunca te habías puesto así por nadie. Tsukki. Ese chico te gusta. Y mucho.

Y _bueno_. Qué más daba. No podía hacer nada contra eso. Yamaguchi llevaba años enamorado de su amiga, así que más que nadie sabía lo que se sentía y podía distinguir a las personas que estaban sintiéndose así también, por lo que no podía discutirle a él.

Una vez que lo hubo aceptado, Tsukishima descubrió que ya estaba literalmente acabado. Iba a olvidarlo y ya. Iba a deshacerse de ese nuevo _yo_ que tanto le estaba complicando la vida. Y era que ¿desde cuándo observar a Kuroo comerse una patata frita era más interesante que avanzar su lectura en algún capítulo de Patología? Estaba jodidamente mal.

 _Realmente estoy jodido._

Lo único bueno de todo era que nunca se había hecho esperanzas.

Vale. Eso _solía_ ser lo bueno de todo, porque nunca se había hecho esperanzas hasta _esa tan mencionada noche_.

—Tsukki, ¿estás solo?

Tsukishima había ido a un bar con Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi y unos cuantos amigos de los últimos, a festejar la graduación del de cabello bicromático, pero una vez que llegaron al lugar, se hubieron separado en pequeños grupos. Algunos bailaban, otros bebían, otros fumaban y otros simplemente se sentaban a observar todo.

Pasada la medianoche, Kuroo había abandonado a la joven con la que empezó a bailar desde el inicio, como si estuviera buscando a sus amigos, y fue ahí cuando se topó de vuelta con Kei. El rubio, por primera vez en la historia, tenía unas cuantas latas de cerveza encima y sus mejillas rojizas solo le daban un aspecto más decaído del que ya tenía.

—Perdí de vista Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san hace largo rato ya.

Kuroo lo miró, preocupado.

—¿Te sientes bien? Luces pálido y débil.

—Solo tengo un poco de sueño.

Tsukki cerró fuertemente los ojos durante varios segundos. El dolor de cabeza estaba por matarlo. Solo quería arrojarse al futón y dormir durante una eternidad. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Kuroo estaba tendiendo las llaves de su coche —lo había comprado con sus ahorros de los tantos años enseñando Biología— frente al rostro.

—Venga, vamos.

—¿Adónde?

—A casa. También tengo sueño.

Una vez que abordó el vehículo, Tsukishima supo que algo andaba mal con él.

No podía simplemente exasperarse porque Kuroo fue amable y se ofreció a llevarlo a casa. O porque le pidió su opinión sobre el estilo de música que iban a oír de camino. O porque se asegure de que esté cómodo con la calefacción. O porque se desvía del camino y da muchas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, solo para pasar más tiempo junto a él (o eso es lo que le dice, en tono juguetón). O porque le sonríe como el auténtico tonto que es, mientras le dice que no puede creer que Bokuto ya sea un profesional y que ellos se están quedando atrás.

—¿Qué especialidad vas a elegir tú, Tsukki? —le dice, en un momento dado.

—No lo sé aún —responde él, con la mirada perdida en la carretera, pero los pensamientos fijos en el alcohol que acaba de consumir y en los labios de Kuroo y en _cómo sería besarlos_ —. Quizá Cirugía General. Me interesa.

—Oh, genial. A mí también me va tanto lo quirúrgico como lo clínico.

—¿Qué especialidades?

—Si es clínica, me gusta la Psiquiatría. Si es quirúrgica… me gusta Neurocirugía. Complicado, pero no imposible.

—Se oye interesante.

—Ajá. Lo es y mucho. Aunque…

Antes de que Tsukki se diera cuenta, Kuroo estaba soltando eso último mientras aparcaba frente al edificio en el que vivían. El tiempo a solas se acababa. Tsukki ya no lo soportaba. Ya no podía contenerse.

—¿Qué, Kuroo-san?

—Aunque… —el pelinegro había exhalado, antes de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y empezar a acercarse con suma cautela a Tsukishima—, escogería Cirugía General solo para volver a encontrarte alguna vez.

El tiempo se les acababa. La graduación de Kuroo estaba cerca. Iban a separarse dentro de poco.

—¿Por qué? —Tsukki tenía curiosidad incluso con el alcohol dominando sus impulsos y los labios de Tetsurou a milímetros de los suyos.

—¿Quién sabe?

El beso les supo a miles de cosas, en ese entonces. A cerveza, a ron, a miles de momentos vividos en compañía del otro, a _despedida_. Era la primera vez que se conectaban de esa manera.

Kuroo se ocupó de desabrochar el cinturón de Tsukki y de inclinarse más hacia él para profundizar el contacto. Se encargó de introducir las manos traviesas por debajo de la sudadera, para acariciar su nívea piel; de rozar su bulto endurecido por sobre la ropa interior, robándole suspiros desesperados. Se encargó de morder sus labios con fiereza, para después acomodarse cerca de su oído y susurrarle con quietud:

—Atrás, Tsukki. Usemos los asientos de atrás.

El aludido abrió los ojos enormemente, por la sorpresa.

Iba a responderle que _sí, por favor_ , que no iba a oponerse. Que no podía negársele y que no quería hacerlo, porque llevaba tantísimo tiempo deseando todo eso y no se dio cuenta sino hasta ese momento. Y lo quería _ya mismo_.

Pero las palabras no le salieron. Su mirada vacilante hizo que Kuroo se alejara unos centímetros de él y que lo observara con duda, también.

 _Kuroo-san._

No era capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Y entonces…

—Ah, Tsukki, perdón.

Tetsurou terminó alejándose y disculpándose, como siempre.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando. Lo siento.

Se bajó del automóvil y esperó a que él bajara también. Una vez que así fue, aseguró el vehículo y prácticamente huyó, rumbo a su habitación.

Y Tsukishima supo que todo acababa de terminar.

 _Kuroo-san, ¿existen las segundas oportunidades?_

Porque, después de eso, no se volvieron a encontrar, hasta el día en que Kuroo se graduó y Tsukishima lo vio sonreír apenas a lo lejos.

.

.

.

Hoy, con el título en el armario y la sensación fantasma del roce de las frías manos de Kuroo recorriendo su cuerpo todavía grabada en su mente, Tsukishima quiere creer que encontrárselo en la Residencia no es tan impresionante. Que no le provoca nada. Que no significa nada.

Trata de autoconvencerse de que no es la gran cosa.

Aunque Tetsurou está más atractivo que nunca y no tarda en acercarse a Tsukki, con el correr de los días, para ocuparlo y molestarlo tanto como en los viejos tiempos. Sonriéndole con simpleza, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos nunca. Como si a Kei no se le hubiera ido el alma mientras trataba de pedirle que se quedara, que no lo abandonara, y que su voz no lo hubiera traicionando, atascando las palabras en su garganta. En su corazón.

Los días pasan y quiere preguntarle a Kuroo el porqué de todo. Una vez más, no se atreve.

.

.

.

Quizá las segundas oportunidades existan, pero Kei prefiere apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, aunque sea por esos días, por ese mes. Le toca cumplir más horas laborales de lo usual, y cree que ya va siendo tiempo de pasar página. De _superarlo_.

Sí. Quiere concentrarse plenamente en el trabajo y evitar llenarse la cabeza con lo mismo de siempre.

El fin de año es la época en la que menos funcionarios suelen recorrer los pasillos de la gran mayoría de hospitales y centros de salud, en todas partes del mundo. La festividad hace propicia la salida de vacaciones de algunos agentes de la salud y otro tipo de trabajadores. En contrapartida, el número de pacientes no se reduce —a veces hasta aumenta—, por lo que los pocos que se hacen cargo de las distintas asistencias, terminan exhaustos al final del día.

Como R1 que es actualmente, a Tsukishima no le sorprende que a él y sus compañeros los asignen como reemplazo de algún médico que debe estar fuera por un período de tiempo corto y que no puede cumplir con sus guardias nocturnas y otros deberes en ese preciso momento. _Por algo siempre se dice que nos toca el trabajo sucio a nosotros_ , se dice mentalmente, mientras termina de colocarse el guardapolvo blanco y sale de los vestidores, rumbo a la sala de Urgencias.

Ya está listo para la madrugada casi rutinaria, pues sabe que habrá poco movimiento en comparación con los demás días. Él es como la excepción a los que se llenan de trabajo en esas fechas, puesto que le han asignado los días miércoles y como no son precisamente los más cargados de la semana, se podría decir que, dentro de todo, está contento con lo que le corresponde. Además, el trabajo es menos tedioso, gracias a la gran preparación que tiene su compañera de guardias, que seguramente ya se encuentra trabajando a esas horas.

—Tsukki, aquí, ayúdame un poco con esto.

Esa voz.

 _Ugh, genial._

La sorpresa que Tsukishima se lleva al abrir la puerta y no toparse de frente con la cara de Shimizu, sino con la de Kuroo, es tan grande que algo estalla dentro de sí. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿No se supone que al muy maldito le corresponden los lunes? Ah, lo fastidia. Lo fastidia mucho todo. Ahora sabe que no solo va a tener que lidiar con sus bromas toda la noche, sino que también deberá luchar contra los extraños sentimientos que se apoderan de él cada vez que están a solas. Y que van progresivamente en aumento.

Pero _bueno_. El caso es que, al parecer, el hombre sentado frente a Kuroo se ha hecho un corte en la cabeza, a juzgar por la manera en que el joven residente de último año lo está sujetando y por el rastro de sangre que hay alrededor.

Kei camina hacia él, casi dando grandes zancadas, y se inclina un poco para observar la herida más de cerca y ver cómo puede ayudar a su colega. Kuroo lo mira a los ojos por un largo rato, logrando que Tsukishima se inquiete y quiera mandar a la mierda todo. ¿Por qué todavía tiene ese maldito efecto sobre él, después de tanto tiempo?

 _Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?_

Unos segundos después, Tsukishima sale de su trance cuando nota que una de las enfermeras que están en la sala termina trayéndoles todo el material necesario para suturar ese corte antes de que se vuelva más grave: hilos, guantes y una infinidad de gasas. Kuroo suelta al herido y toma la bandeja ofrecida por la mujer. Mira a Tsukki y con una sonrisita en el rostro le dice:

—Ten. Tú harás la sutura, Tsukki.

El aludido se molesta más si eso es posible. No tiene más remedio que obedecer, sin embargo. Como Kuroo representa el rango más alto dentro de esa sala, Tsukishima no tiene otra opción que proceder a realizar la jodida sutura, ante la atenta mirada del mayor.

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejar ese estúpido apodo, al menos aquí?

Duda. Por solo un milisegundo, pero lo hace.

La noche se pasa volando.

Al final, llega mucha gente a Urgencias, pero la mayoría precisa tan solo de procedimientos menores, así que Tsukishima se relaja. No entiende por qué, pero Kuroo insiste en que cederle todo lo que hay que hacer. Siempre está dándole tareas aquí y allá y felicitándole por lo mucho que ha crecido, y se asegura de que estén a la vista de todos, pero esa noche está peor que de costumbre. A Kei todo le recuerda a esas noches en las que estudiaban Biología con todos y él tenía el descaro de escogerlo varias veces seguidas para responder a sus preguntas. E igual a ese tiempo, le disgustaba un montón. Últimamente se le hace insoportable.

En cierto momento de la noche, Kuroo desaparece de la sala y deja a Tsukki con un par de pacientes no críticos, a los que este último atiende sin problema alguno. La gente también deja de llegar en un momento dado y de los que ya están presentes y han sido trasladados a sus respectivas camas, los enfermeros pueden hacerse cargo perfectamente, así que Tsukishima no duda en salir un momento al patio a respirar aire puro.

Cómo no. Allí encuentra a Kuroo, quien se apoya perezosamente contra unas barandas mientras mira observa el cielo y termina de fumarse un cigarro. Las estrellas se ven más brillantes que de costumbre y una fresca brisa hace que su pelo y su guardapolvo se muevan en un vaivén acompasado.

 _Y es realmente guapo, maldición._

—No podía decirle que no a una compañera tan formidable como Shimizu cuando me pidió que la cubriera por hoy —empieza a relatar, apenas siente a Tsukishima posicionarse junto a él—. Lamento haber estropeado tu noche —concluye, fijando sus ojos en él y sonriendo débilmente.

Kei coloca los ojos en blanco y lanza un bufido, en respuesta.

—Ya qué.

Kuroo suelta una carcajada suave.

—Cómo es que ni siquiera lo niegas —dice, y tira la colilla del cigarrillo en el bote de basura que está a medio metro, como encestando—. Tan cruel como siempre, Tsukki.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme así?

—¿Cuándo vas a dejarte querer por mí?

—¿Cuándo vas a morir?

—¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar por haber sido tan idiota aquella vez?

 _Idiota. Nunca dejas de serlo. Nunca._

Tsukishima siente que su interior se desmorona, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo conversar con él así, a solas, fuera del trabajo. Sintiendo que el mundo se le viene encima y que nada va a ser capaz de calmar su corazón, que le martilla el pecho. Que le escuece desde adentro.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —sisea. No quiere sonar borde. No quiere que Kuroo lo odie. Solo quiere comprenderlo todo alguna vez. Entender por qué Kuroo se ve como si hubiera soportado sin mayor esfuerzo todos esos años que pasaron sin verse, mientras que él se ve dócil, melancólico. Como si no hubiera podido sobrevivir—. Fue decisión de ambos.

—No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el único culpable fui yo. Pero _en fin_. Si alguna vez me perdonas, prometo explicarte por qué lo hice.

Kei exhala y baja la mirada para darle un vistazo a su reloj de mano. Ha pasado un poco más de la medianoche y todo indica que la tranquilidad va a seguir. Que no van a llegar más pacientes graves. Que ellos dos pueden quedarse un rato más ahí. Olvidando toda responsabilidad. Siendo estúpidos y extrañándose a pesar de que solo los separan unos pocos centímetros físicamente.

La brisa se hace más intensa. Las luces de la calle empiezan a apagarse.

Solo son ellos dos y esos recuerdos agridulces que acuden hasta sus mentes.

—Kuroo-san.

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome tanto?

—¿Qué? —Tetsurou lo mira, las cejas enarcadas y rostro desentendido. Tsukki odia que haga ese gesto. Lo _detesta_ —. No te estoy-

—Desde que nos encontramos acá me has estado dando tarea tras otra —interrumpe, casi rudamente—, y lo que me mandas hacer no es como la mierda que hacen todos los demás R1, ni siquiera los R2. Me alejas del «trabajo sucio», es más que obvio. Así que quiero saber por qué.

Kuroo se muerde los labios, ríe flojito.

—Bueno, soy un buen senpai, ¿no?

—No tienes por qué.

No quiere ser tan agrio. No quiere que él lo odie. Pero no puede evitarlo.

—Sí, lo hago porque puedo y quiero —aclara el mayor, y parece que va totalmente en serio—, nadie me lo puede prohibir, además-

—¿Por qué Cirugía? —vuelve a interrumpir el rubio—. ¿Por qué no Psiquiatría o Neurología, que era lo que en un principio te gustaba? ¿Por qué, Kuroo-san?

El aludido se lo piensa un poco.

—A lo mejor cambié de idea de repente.

—No me digas… —Tsukishima entra medio en shock—. No me digas que escogiste Cirugía general porque sabías que éste era mi lugar… Esto no-

—Quizá —interrumpe esta vez Tetsurou, y fija la mirada en el cielo—, quizá sea por eso, Tsukki.

—Entonces ¿por qué? —cuestiona el rubio.

—¿Por qué… qué?

—¿Por qué te detuviste esa vez? ¿Fue porque dudé?

Lo dice con los nervios a flor de piel. Con la respiración entrecortada. La taquicardia golpeando su pecho otra vez y el impulso de propinarle un puño, por provocarle tantas cosas, acrecentándose en su ser. Tsukishima no es el que acaba de dudar en algo tan simple como una sutura porque un par de ojos lo observa atentamente; no es el que se queda boquiabierto por haberse topado con la mirada de Kuroo y no la de Shimizu esa noche; no es el que acaba de escoger Cirugía General como especialización con la esperanza de volver a verlo. No. Es el viejo Tsukishima. El que recita de memoria los párrafos más complicados del libro de Biología Molecular; el que regaña a Bokuto por haberse comido su trozo de pastel de fresas; el que quiere besar a Kuroo y restregarle en la cara cuánto lo ha echado de menos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me estás perdonando? —inquiere el mayor, acercándose a su rostro. Todo nerviosismo y curiosidad en su expresión—. Porque es la única manera de que pueda decírtelo.

Es ese Tsukishima ingenuo, que quiere darlo todo y no guardarse nada. El que está dispuesto a abrirse y sentir y querer y, si le alcanza el tiempo y la vida, amar.

—Sí.

Es el que se equivoca una y otra vez, y se muerde los labios, ansioso de volver a sentirlo.

—No podía —murmura Kuroo—. No podía simplemente hacer eso contigo, cuando acababas de escuchar ese horrible rumor, que no era cien por ciento verdad, pero tampoco tenía todo de mentira. No quería que pensaras que era _ese tipo_ de hombre, aunque quizá lo haya sido en su tiempo. Al menos, no quería serlo contigo.

Latidos. Emociones. Pasos que acortan la distancia. Cosquilleo en el rostro, labios remojados. Respiraciones entremezclándose. Tsukishima está fuera de sí y Kuroo también quiere abandonarse a sí mismo por un rato. Dejar de ser Tetsurou y ser solo _aquel que quiere a Tsukki_. Su mirada nigérrima lo grita.

—No quería que pensaras que eras _uno más_ para mí —continúa Kuroo—. Quería ir en serio contigo. Totalmente en serio.

—Y… ¿y qué hay de ahora? —la voz temblorosa lo delata a Kei.

 _Lo siento, Kuroo-san. No puedo más._

—Todavía lo quiero. No ha cambiado nada.

Tsukishima recuerda perfectamente que, cuando besó a Kuroo aquella vez, había vacilado. Que Kuroo había tomado la iniciativa. Que él solo se había dejado llevar. Y que lo había disfrutado tantísimo, que había sentido las piernas temblarle como gelatina.

Esta vez es todo distinto. Es él quien acaba de lanzarse a los labios del hombre como si no hubiera un mañana. Es él quien se aferra al guardapolvo contrario y quien demanda pasión en el roce de sus labios, quien acaricia al otro con la punta de lengua, quien se muere por ir _más allá_. El que se aparta un segundo, para relamerse los labios y volver a besarlo, y volver a apartarse y volver a comerle la boca. Una y otra vez. Insaciable.

El aliento de Kuroo choca contra el suyo cuando se separan por más tiempo, buscando recuperar un poco del aire perdido.

—El… dormitorio —dice el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—El dormitorio de los médicos de guardia nos corresponde hoy. A los dos —murmura, dándole besos fugaces en la nariz, el mentón, por toda la cara—. No hay pacientes que atender de momento. Vamos ahí.

El hombre se aleja de él y comienza a caminar hacia el interior del hospital.

Tsukishima mira rápidamente a los costados (por fortuna, no hay nadie), suelta maldiciones, se exaspera. No sabe qué hacer. Porque sabe que esa es su segunda oportunidad. No quiere equivocarse. Tal vez Kuroo haya cambiado. Tal vez no. Pero esa es _la_ oportunidad.

No va a echarlo a perder esta vez.

Así que lo sigue.

Kei trata de ignorar todo lo que ocurre en los pasillos del hospital y sabe que está mal, pero ahora solo puede pensar en una cosa. En ellos dos. En que al fin van a concluir aquello que tanto anhelan. O, al menos, que él anhela.

Apenas cierra tras sí la puerta del dormitorio, y ya tiene a Kuroo acorralándolo de nuevo. El mayor le muerde los labios, le devora la húmeda cavidad, deja un camino de besos desde su mandíbula, hasta su clavícula. Le mordisquea también la piel sensible del cuello, se asegura de dejarle marcas.

El R1 se esfuerza lo más que puede por no proferir algún sonido que pueda delatarlos. Se muerde el labio inferior, mientras permite que Tetsurou se deshaga con desesperación de su bata blanca, de su camisa. Echa al suelo ambas prendas y aprovecha para dejarle un par de besos en el torso descubierto, mientras lo guía hasta la pequeña cama ubicada ahí. La barba incipiente del mayor le hace cosquillas a Tsukki, por lo que se mueve casi perezosamente, por instinto.

—Kuroo-san.

Tetsurou trata de deshacerse de su propio uniforme con desesperación. Tanta, que termina liándose con las prendas en el proceso y soltando algunos improperios porque no puede solucionarlo. Tsukki resopla, conteniendo una risa y le echa una mano.

—Eres idiota.

—Gracias por quererme a pesar de todo —termina por decirle Kuroo, sonriendo también y haciendo a un lado las maldiciones y las telas que lo cubren—. Porque me quieres, ¿verdad?

Tsukishima lo observa directo a los ojos, sin ningún atisbo de duda.

—Sí.

¿Cómo pudieron aguantar tanto tiempo sin las caricias del otro? Ambos se preguntan aquello internamente, porque no pueden entenderlo. Porque un solo toque y se han vuelto adictos el uno al otro, al calor de sus cuerpos, al sabor de sus besos, a la suavidad de sus voces susurrándose incoherencias. A sus deseos más profundos haciéndose realidad.

No saben a qué rincón de la habitación fue a parar cada prenda que han conseguido arrancar al otro, pero no es como si importara ya. Porque no tardan en quedar sin vestimenta alguna que los cubra. Expuestos ante el otro. Dispuestos a entregarlo todo. Y eso les hace olvidar que están en pleno trabajo y que el mundo exterior quizá esté esperando por ellos. Pierden la cordura. Son como dos dementes que no necesitan más que beber del otro para encontrar el balance en sus vidas.

Y todo es increíble.

Tsukki ha tenido que cubrirse la boca con sus propias manos, porque una vez que los besos de Kuroo bajan desde su cuello, lenta y tortuosamente hasta su entrepierna, se siente desfallecer. Cierra los ojos y se muerde el dedo índice, mientras se pierde en esa sensación tan nueva para él. Esas caricias tan íntimas. Esos chasquidos tan desconocidos que resuenan. Ese placer tan embriagante que se apodera de él y le deja la mente en blanco.

Tetsurou le besa el miembro enhiesto con fervor. Le pasa la lengua por toda la longitud. Succiona con gentileza. Desliza la yema de los dedos en todo el perímetro, con cariño.

— _Ah, mmh_.

Los quejidos tenues inevitablemente escapan de la boca de Kei, en cuanto Tetsurou empieza a acariciarle la entrada y tantea ingresar un dedo.

Se siente extraño, fuera de sí.

— _Huh_.

Kei no reconoce su propia voz, y termina preguntándose por qué aquello es algo doloroso y jodidamente placentero, a la vez.

Tiene que admitir que más de una vez ha intentado tocarse de esa manera, pensando en Kuroo, en lo que pasó y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Pero nada se compara a la sensación de que sea esa persona la causante de ese delirio momentáneo.

Kuroo introduce dos dedos en cuanto sube a apoderarse de sus labios otra vez. Kei ahoga un gemido en el beso. Estuvo tan cerca de correrse hace unos segundos en la boca de Kuroo, que ahora se le hace raro saborear un poco de su propio placer. Y es que Tetsurou lo besa con ansias y paseando en su interior esa misma lengua que hace instantes estuvo en su parte baja, torturándolo; y eso lo avergüenza muchísimo, hasta el punto de enrojecer por completo y preferir mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, antes que enfrentarse a aquella oscura mirada que usualmente le gusta tanto.

El mayor se acomoda mejor sobre Kei, para besarlo más y más profundo y jugar un poco con los dedos en su interior. Acaba de ingresar el tercero y el rubio no cree poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

Siente la dura erección de Kuroo rozar contra la suya y siente el impulso enorme de guiar sus manos hasta el lugar y proporcionarle algunas caricias por igual.

En el preciso momento en que lo logra, Kuroo se está separando de sus labios para besarle el cuello una vez más.

Entonces, Tsukishima toma el miembro de Kuroo y empieza a mover las manos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, lento, rápido, lento, rápido.

Y entonces lo oye junto a sus oídos. El _'Tsu-kki, ah'_ que lo hace alcanzar el cielo.

Kuroo deja de besarlo y le aparta la mano de su zona erógena. Apoya la frente contra la contraria y ahí se queda por un rato. Ambos están sudados y jadeando y más que listos para concretarlo.

—Tsukki- no, _Kei_ —empieza el mayor, contra sus labios—. Si te hago daño, solo pídeme que pare, ¿sí? Lo haré... lo haré sin dudar.

Tsukki le clava la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

—Hazlo.

—Me vas a avisar si te molesta algo, ¿verdad?

El menor chasquea la lengua.

—No soy ninguna chica delicada, Kuroo-san, andando.

—¿Seguro, Kei?

—Sí. Tan seguro como que eres un idiota, _Tetsurou_.

Kuroo se lo queda viendo sin poder creérselo. Se ríe contra sus labios antes de dejarle a Tsukki un beso tenue y hundirse por primera vez en él.

Ambos son adultos y la primera vez ha costado y ha sido un poco torpe y vacilante, pero eso no le quita lo increíble.

Ambos se ven consumidos por el placer que un simple movimiento de caderas puede ocasionar. Un vaivén lento al principio, con jadeos y suspiros incluidos; luego, un ir y venir regular que los vuelve ciegos de placer, acompañado de pequeños gemidos ahogados en besos y que los hace cambiar de posición más de una vez, hundir el rostro en la almohada, elevar las piernas, arquear la espalda. Y el ritmo primitivo del final, que hace que uno alcance el clímax solo unos segundos antes que el otro.

Kuroo descubre que lo más conveniente es besar a Kei cuando está cerca de acabar (especialmente cuando deciden hacerlo en un lugar público como ese) porque quizá podría ponerse _un_ _poco_ ruidoso. Y Tsukishima descubre que Tetsurou se muerde el labio y esboza algunas sonrisas cuando se corre o está sumamente _cerca de_.

Terminan exhaustos y totalmente satisfechos, así que descansan en los brazos del otro durante largos minutos, pero ni siquiera pueden darse algún beso de buenas noches y acomodarse para dormir un poco, porque tres golpecitos y el picaporte moviéndose en ademán de abrir la puerta, los saca de su pequeña burbuja.

—Disculpe —es la voz de una enfermera, parece estar cohibida o algo, porque la voz le tiembla en demasía—. Dr. Kuroo, ha llegado un paciente con síntomas de oclusión intestinal que podría requerir cirugía, ¿está disponible?

—Voy en breve —responde el aludido, fingiendo máxima neutralidad en el tono de voz.

Ambos se incorporan y empiezan a buscar a toda prisa sus respectivas vestimentas, que se encuentran desparramadas por todo el lugar.

Kuroo se carcajea y Tsukishima —rojo de vergüenza— ruega a todos los dioses que nadie haya sospechado nada.

Pero ya nada importa. Porque al final de esa jornada, él y Kuroo van a hablar. Seriamente.

Y algo le dice que va a ser un buen día para sonreír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** Fue más drama barato (?) que la temática obligatoria de esta convocatoria (que era lemon/lime) XD pero no pude con mis impulsos uwu. En mi país es muy común que los estudiantes de la carrera enseñen materias del probatorio a los que quieren ingresar (yo a veces ayudo a algunos chicos con Castellano, y me sirve para tener mis propios ahorros y demás uwu).

En fin, gracias por leer u3u.

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado esta tontería~


End file.
